So, what did you learn ?
by The Stormtrooper ask
Summary: Stories about mistakes, problems, and regrets... Actually, yeah. And some of them will learn from it.
1. Ezra breaks (part 1)

**Welp, This idea was stuck on my head for almost for a month !**

 **and... yeah.**

 **disclaimer : We do not own SWR. I mean, me and Stormtroopers.**

* * *

"Hera, we've got a problem !" Kanan yelled as he came through the cockpit with Sabine and Zeb.

"What is it love ?" Hera asked

"Ezra, starts to pushing buttons..." Kanan said.

"And that means ?"

"He tampered things..." Zeb continued.

"And...?"

"Whenever we get a new thing, he started to figure what does the thing do." Sabine finished.

"That's not a problem-"

"By himself..." Kanan said.

"Oh... Like what exactly ?" Hera asked a while turning her chair.

"Remember that coffee maker we bought on Kothal ?" Kanan started.

"Yeah...?"

"Well..."

 **Flashback ! (I LOVE IT)**

 **"Hey, Kanan, what did you bought ?" Asked Ezra gingerly.**

 **"It's a coffee maker" Kanan gave the little coffee maker to Ezra.**

 **"What does this button do ?" Ezra pushed the buttons.**

 **"Well, it automatically- wait. EZRA, DON'T PUSHED THE BUTTON BEFORE I PUT THE COF-" Ezra pushed the buttons about 5 times, and then the Coffee maker was now in flames...**

 **"fee..." Kanan sighed.**

 **"I smell something..." Zeb said as he and Sabine came to the cargo hold.**

 **"What's cookin Kanan ? Smells like something's burning-" They saw Kanan putting the fire out with his feet and Ezra staring at the burning coffee maker.**

 **"Ohh..." Sabine finished. After the fire died, Kanan's feet started to burn.**

 **"AHHH ! TOO HOT ! DAMN HOT !" Kanan ran out from the Ghost searching for water. Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb looked at their Fearsome leader from the Cargo hold.**

 **...**

 **"Is that how you use a coffee maker ?" Ezra said.**

 **"NO, that's how you use a coffee maker as a bonfire you dummy !" Zeb knocked his head.**

 **"Ow, what's that for ?"**

 **"For being a stupid loth rat" Zeb chuckled.**

 **END OF FLASHYBACKY !**

"That happened." Kanan said.

"So, Ezra broke the coffee maker..."

"Uh-huh. And then the chaos begins..." Sabine said.

* * *

 **Okay, that's only for today. Sorry, it isn't long... more to come !**

 **GOSH I'M BORED**

* * *

 **OH, and did you see the NYCC SWR trailer ? It was AWESOME. Also, you can see that the title of the episode were already out. you guys can see it on Star wars rebels WIKI**

* * *

 **See you soon all !**


	2. Ezra breaks (part 2)

**YUP ! I'm Back! Cause I'm on holiday...!**

 **Anywhoo... I'm a stormtrooper.**

 **So, let's just say I'm an idiot**

 **Let's begin !**

* * *

"And chaos you mean he still tinker with the coffee maker ?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"No ! If I mean chaos, that means CHAOS !" Sabine exclaimed

 **Flashback number 2!**

 **Ezra was walking in the hall when he stopped right in front of Sabine's door. He can hear spray paints and Hummings inside. Curious came to Ezra. He opened it even without knocking.**

 **"AAHH! EZRA ! Don't you ever do that !" Sabine yelp. Ezra then looked at her, and his jaw dropped. He saw-**

 **a jetpack**

 **"WOW, Sabine! I never knew you have one of these !" Ezra came and touched it.**

 **"Well, it's been a while, cause we always use stealth rather than flying and fighting." She smiled.**

 **"Can I Umm..." Ezra rubbed his back.**

 **"Sure. There's no problem with that, Ezra." Sabine lends the jetpack to him. He looked it in aw. There are red and yellow triangles, and also the phoenix symbol in the center.**

 **"anyway... Ezra, did you see Zeb? I kinda need his help." Sabine went to the door and looked for Zeb.**

 **"No, and- What does this thing work? Does this button will do ?" Ezra pushed a button. Sabine realized that it was a mistake to gave Ezra the jetpack. Before Sabine could do anything else, the jetpack flew inside the room, going in every direction.**

 **"Ezra! WHAT DID YOU DO-" Sabine was interrupted by the jetpack knocking her head VERY ( I MEAN VERY!) HARD. She fainted and the jetpack flew into the hall.**

 **"AAAHHH! MY BACK! IT BURNS! NO ! FIRE !" Kanan ran passed Sabine's room where Ezra is. He looked to his master and saw Kanan's back was on fire.**

 **"What's all of this yelling about ?" Zeb yawned. He didn't' realize that the jetpack flew above him, making fire on his head.**

 **"Sabine !" Zeb yelled while he tried to wake her up.**

 **"NGg... Zeb... don't eat my waffles..." Sabine mumbled as she fainted again.**

 **"What ?" Zeb shook him hard.**

 **"MMMM... Head... Smoking head. Red... spiky... furrrrrrrrr..." Sabine fainted again.**

 **"Huh ?!" Said Zeb in confused.**

 **"Ezra, do you know what was she talking about ?" Zeb looked at Ezra who was looking at his head.**

 **"Uhh... try to touch you head." Ezra walked backward.**

 **"My head? What's wrong with my-" Zeb yelp as he touched it. He then realized then his head was on fire.**

 **"AHHH! NO ! FIRE ! CHOPPER ! COME HERE! NEED- WATER !" Zeb panicked. his awesome and cool head was on fire.**

 **"WHOOP! WHOOOP BWAA !" Chopper beeps loudly (translation: " _Okay okay ! SHeeeeshhhh... what a hot head."_ )**

 **End of flashback!**

"So that's why you wear that bandage on your head." Hera chuckled.

"Still not funny" Sabine grumbled.

"Hera, there still other things..." Kanan said

"Like what ?"

* * *

 **Okay... That's for today.**

...

...

 **Oh, and if you want to request what Ezra will destroy later, yeah you can. I can only put two more. And then He'll learn his LESSON!**

 **(Cause there is still another story. but not about Ezra broke something, well- let's just say another lesson for the Ghost crew to learn... ;)**

 **So see ya soon!**


	3. Ezra breaks (part 3)

**Okay… So I already have 3 ideas… Much from I've expected. But no worries :D**

 **From AliveO, Chiibe** **and FarmerGirl55**

 **Glad you guys enjoy my stories :D**

 **Ok, so here we go!**

 **This chapter idea is from AliveO. The next chapter is from Chiibe** **and FarmerGirl55**

 **Disclaimer: *Sings opera* WE DU NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS !**

* * *

"That time when the doors were locked !" Kanan explained

"Wait, did you just say that Ezra did that ?" Hera's eye widened.

"Yup!"

 **FLASHBACK ! OMIGOSH ! I LUV IT !**

" **What ?! But Hera…" Ezra whined.**

" **No buts… Just fix it with Chopper, and you'll be done with it !" Hera said as she went to the cockpit.**

" **Well, it's just me and you then." Ezra sighed. Chopper only beeps and zap him.**

" **Ow ! Why you- Ugh… Let's just go."**

 **In the control room (I made it up myself… Teehee)**

" **Chopper, can you lend me the wrench ?" Ezra asked. Chopper only grumble.**

" **Please ?" Ezra said Sarcastically. Chopper beeps and gave the wrench to Ezra.**

" **Thank you idiot bucket, and a little to the left… a little bit- aaaaandd…. There ! Done." Ezra wiped his sweat.**

" **That's not so bad. Come on. Let's go to the-" Ezra saw a door signed "Do Not Enter."**

" **I wonder what is it ?" Ezra went to the room while Chopper didn't saw him. Inside, there were many Buttons. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, and many others… Ezra pressed one of them, but nothing happened.**

" **Huh, must be stuck" He really eager what that button does. So he pressed it several times.**

 **All of the door suddenly locked (Except the DO NOT ENTER door). The meditating Kanan, the piloting Hera, and the making explosive Sabine were shocked when their door closed shut with a "BANG". Sabine didn't care, Hera just thought it was Chopper, Kanan continued meditating and thought that this was one of Chopper's prank, and Zeb…**

 **Well, he slept even without noticing.**

" **What was that ?" Ezra shouted. He got out from the room and saw a grumbling angry Chopper.**

" **Woah hey, I didn't know that the button was for shutting all of the doors !" Chopper then ran to the "Do not Enter" room and saw the button Ezra was pressing. Sparks came from the button and then smokes came out.**

 **Chopper Grumbled saying something "You * &%&^%#$ WHY DID YOU &# %^$& PRESS IT ?! DO YOU NEED TO #* $^&# PRESS ALL OF THIS *&^ #*$!$#* BUTTONS ?!"**

" **Woah, hey, words Chopper." Ezra tried to calm the angry droid.**

" **HOW CAN I DON'T &^#%$&# SAY THOSE **# $^& WORDS ?!" Chopper zapped him.**

" **Ow ! I was too curious !" Ezra explained. The droid sighed.**

" **Uh… can you try to fix it ? Before they know it ?" Ezra asked. Not long, the com turned on.**

" **Guys, why can't I open the door ?" Sabine asked.**

" **Me too. Even I can't use the override code." Hera said.**

" **Hey, I think all of the door have the same issue." Kanan said.**

" **ZZZzzzzzzzzz…." Zeb accidently pressed the com.**

" **Did Zeb just turned on the com while he was sleeping ?" Sabine asked again.**

" **Actually, yeah. He did." Hera answered.**

" **Well can somebody wake him up ? He starts to bugging me out !" Sabine yelled at the com.**

" **Zeb can only wake with Chopper's zapping. Sadly, we can't open the door. Don't worry guys, Chopper and I are going to fix this. There was a 'technical difficulties'.." Ezra said calmly.**

" **Well, hurry up you two. I want to eat space waffles."Kanan said.**

" **Ugh… this will take a long time" Hera groaned.**

" **Lucky for me, I have some paintings to do while waiting." Sabine then went to search for her spray paint.**

" **Oh no… I borrowed it last time and put it in the meeting room. Oh no… no no no. 1…2…3…" Ezra closed his ears with his hands.**

…

…

" **WHERE'S MY *# &$^ & SPRAY PAINTS ?!" Sabine yelled at the com**

" **Sorry Sabine. Last time I saw, it was in the cockpit" Ezra didn't say he was the one who put there.**

" **WHAT ?!"**

…

" **Oh no… here we go again." Kanan said.**

" **Remind me to put an emergency spray paint in her room." Hera sighed.**

" **ZZZZzzzzz"**

…

…

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!" Sabine shouted.**

…

…

" **Uh… sorry Sabine ?" Ezra said.**

" *** &#$#(*&$^*#*(&*!%&*( (*&#&^#*) #*&()! # !"**

" **This...is…worser than I thought," Kanan said.**

 **1 hour later.**

 **The Ghost was silent. The Ghost Crew's coms were all on. Kanan was starving to death. He sobbed and put his head and hand on the door. Hera just- well, looking for work. Luckily, she can access the cargo hold from the ladder. Zeb was still sleeping. And Sabine-**

 **Let's just say she was suffering from boredness.**

" **Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints Spray paint Spray paints…" She repeated those words.**

" **ZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…" Zeb snorred in the com. Sabine just cried.**

" **Sabine, are you crying ?" Ezra asked.**

" **My life now is full of boredness! WAIT ! I KNOW ! Let's just blast one of the bombs ! Maybe even two !" She said. Sabine then searched for the bombs she made.**

" **Oh no… CHOPPER ! EZRA ! PLEASE HURRY !"Hera Yelled**

" **AARRGGGHHH ! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !" Kanan ignited his lightsaber. But before he can cut the door…**

" **KANAN JARRUS ! DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR GLOWING SWORD ON MY DOOR !"**

" **AW…" Kanan whined.**

" **We're trying !" Ezra said.**

" **Where are you….? AH ! There you are ! Now let's grab one more…" Sabine gathered the bombs.**

" **Just a little bit more." Ezra said.**

" **KANAN ! Get to her room before she blow up !" Hera yelled.**

" **fine…" Kanan said in surrender.**

" **ZZZZzzzzzz….." Zeb snorred. Suddenly they heard a timer.**

" **EZRA !" Kanan shouted.**

" **there ! Go go go !" Ezra shouted. Kanan then ran into Sabine room. He saw her looking at the bombs she turned on with a big smile. Without hesitating Kanan slash the bombs.**

…

…

…

" **You know the bomb will still explode when you do that right ?" Ezra's head pop up from the door. Kanan can only sigh.**

 **Tooka's POV**

 **It was a beautiful day ! I pounced and jump in the fields. And I play beside the big giant ship as usual. But then I heard a loud muffled "BOOOOMMMM!" The ship shook hard. I was frightened and ran to my friends…**

 **No one's POV.**

 **Ezra closed the door and then… *The camera shakes* BOOM ! it happened. He opened the door again and saw…**

 **Kanan with his position slicing the bomb, eye's wide opened, and Sabine sat on the floor with a big smile and hands in the air. They're covered in black ashes and froze.**

" **that** **… was… AWESOME !" Sabine screamed. She laughed so hard that even Kanan can only coughed smokes.**

" **Okay, now get a shower you two !" Hera said.**

" **Yay !" Sabine ran to the freshener.**

" **And no space waffles for you Kanan…" Hera said.**

" **Awww… my waffles…" Kanan looked down and went to the kitchen for toasts… ( You know where I'll go with this one)**

 **thE END OF FLASHBACK !**

"still, he destroyed your day ?" Hera sighed.

"Uh-huh.." Kanan said with a sad face.

* * *

 **See ya soon** !


	4. Ezra breaks (part 4)

**Heya guys! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGG wait... I've been really busy. Well- yeah. Work at school.**

 **Thanks for Chiibe The Rebel. FarmerGirl55, you're next... :D**

 **Into the story !**

* * *

" well, that couldn't get any worse right ?" Hera asked.

"Ya THINK ?!" Kanan pouted.

 **BLOBLOBLOBLOBLOBLOB ! (Flashback... I really need to use another word for Flashbacks...)**

 **Kanan was upset... well, let's just say depressed. First he got blown up and Sabine's paints from the bomb spoiled his favorite shirt, and now he can't get any waffle. Kanan has no choice but to take the traditional waffle style...**

 **a toast**

 **Reaching the new brand toaster in the kitchen, Kanan put the toasts in it. Kanan was very hungry. It was good that it was a great toaster that can make a bunch of toasts and serve it with the amount of toasts you want. But, as usual, things can get worse when Ezra came in.**

 **"Hey, Kanan... Um, sorry for ruining your day... Maybe I can make you the toast! For a change..." Ezra smirked innocently. Kanan can't say a word. He just whimpered.**

 **"No... no...nononononononono..." Kanan whimpered**

 **"Relax, I can do this." Ezra took Kanan to a chair. He sat with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Kanan? Are you crying ?"**

 **"Please don't blow up..." He whimpered again.**

 **"Okay, now how do you turn on a toaster ?" Kanan hit his head to the table.**

 **"Maybe this one..." Ezra pressed the button, and the toasts went in. after a while, 2 toasts jumps and Kanan was relieved.**

 **"See? that wasn't so bad... But, I think it needs a bit more brownie..." Kanan hit his head again. Ezra punched the button . But this time, he was not patient. He pushed the button a few times and the toaster started to shake...**

 **"That's not good," Ezra said. The sound got louder, making unwanted attention for Zeb and Sabine.**

 **"What is that sound ?" Sabine asked. Kanan then angrily pointed Ezra. Sabine wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by flaming toasts flying.**

 **"Uh oh... Incoming !" Sabine ran to the door. Zeb was in front of it, and the two specter fall.**

 **"Hey, I heard a racket going on. What's happening ?" Zeb asked Sabine. She wanted to say something again, but a flaming toast landed on Zeb's head.**

 **"Um... You should probably mind your head." Zeb was confused. Then, he realized his head was on fire again.**

 **"What? AWW ! NO ! CHOPPER ! GIMME THE EXTINGUISHER !" Zeb yelled. As the droid came in, he dropped the extinguisher and started to ran in circles while screaming. Sabine then remembered it was raining flaming toasts. The toaster shot to the door controls, jamming it. Ezra knew he was in trouble, so he ran to the vents and accidently locked it while Kanan cry under the table hugging his knees.**

 **Seeing nowhere to hide anymore, Zeb panicked.**

 **"We'll die! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! *Hugs Sabine*"**

 **"What the ?!" Sabine was- well, confused in the awkward situation, and she can feel her back was now in flames.**

 **"I'M SORRY FOR THINGS I'VE DONE! THE TRUTH IS... I READ YOUR SKETCHBOOK !"**

 **"YOU WHAT ?!"**

 **"I'M SORRY. BUT, NOW WE ARE GOING TO DIE! I LOVE YOU GUYS ! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ESPECIALLY YOU!FAREWELL CRUEL GALAXY!" Yelled Zeb in surrender.**

 **"Oh no, we're not." Sabine then ran and took Chopper. She lifted him up and came to Zeb again.**

 **"Oh, great now, we have a shelte-" But Zeb's thoughts was different. Apparently, Sabine just threw Chopper to the toaster and it coincidently pushed the turn-off button turning it off... Sabine panted. The Mando then sat with Zeb on the floor.**

 **"umm.. Sabine ?" Said Zeb.  
**

 **"Yeah ?"**

 **"Your back is on fire..."**

 **"Your head is also on fire, Zeb..."**

 **"Uh, about what I said earlier... Forget about that."**

 **"Agreed."**

 **"MY TOASTS !" Kanan couldn't hold it anymore. He cried hard.**

 **"Come on whiny Jedi, let's get you fixed up..." Zeb patted the Jedi's shoulder.**

 **"Oh, not him Zeb. He'll be alright. Let us go to the med bay and fix our flaming body parts shall we ?" Sabine said.**

 **"Don't mind if I do." Zeb smiled as he and Sabine went to the med bay leaving Kanan in the kitchen.**

 **...**

 **"Oh, Kanan ! You can eat my waffles if you want" Sabine shouted. Kanan's eye lit up. He jumped and took Sabine's lunch.**

 **"MY WAFFLES! COME TO PAPA !" Kanan hugged the waffles.**

 **BLOBLOBLOBLOBLOBLOBLOB (End of flashy backs !)**

"Okay, so that's why there were burnt toasts on the kitchen floor..." Hera laughed.

"But hey... Kanan got his waffles !" Zeb smiled.

"Actually, those are my waffles..." Sabine chuckled.

"Not anymore..." Kanan laughed.

"so, is that the end ?" Said Hera.

"Ummm let me think..." Kanan said.

"NO" said Zeb, Sabine, and Kanan in unison.

"Things really can get worse..." Hera sigh

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **Next will be the last one he breaks.**

 **Wanna preview? well- not exactly a preview, more like, what's coming for the next chapter and the next next chapter... (WARNING : SPOILERS)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nah... I wanna make you guys confused how will this end...**

 **TEE HEE. Now a word from my stormtrooper friend TK-231!**

 **TK-231: I'M ON TV!**

 **Get out Demo... you're drunk...**

 **See ya soon guys!**

 **Review=A very precious thing for me. And also, a booster for me to UPDATE IT TOMORROW!=Review**


	5. Ezra breaks (part 5)

**Hey, guys !**

 **So umm... Yeah, This will the END... THE END ! for Ezra breaking things... the next chapter is for the ENDDDD of this story... Nah... actually this is going to be a bunch of stories in one book...**

 **Thank you for FarmerGirl55 and also Chiibe!**

 **So enjoy and relax... take a break and eat snacks**

* * *

 **The next day... (After Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb complained about Ezra...)**

Ezra woke up in a good mood. He was ready for Jedi training. But, since Kanan was really upset about his toasters and waffles two days ago, he can't do anything accept doing something around the Ghost. No missions, AND waffles for him either. So, he thought of something to do.

"Hm... what should I do today ?" He went down from his bunk just to see a sleepy Lasat with a bandage on his head. Ezra muffled his laughter. He remembered that day. Since he can't do anything to Zeb, he then went to see Sabine. Her door was opened, and he can see she was making bombs. She was using her helmet so she can use the scope to help her with the little parts. Ezra wanted to say something, but he knew that she wouldn't care. After all, he's the one who made her back in flames. And just like Zeb, there were bandages around her chest and stomach. Ezra then thought that it would be a good idea to join Hera-

"Nope- not gonna happen !" Ezra remembered that yesterday he heard Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb were talking about him to Hera. And he didn't want Hera to give him a long speech. Seeing no options left ( Cause Chopper won't even want to play with him either), He went to the nose guns, where he can see the view and ponder about fate.

When he passed the Dejarik table, he saw a datapad. Ezra was too curious about things. He took the datapad along with him and went to the Nose guns. In the room, he sat down and begin to play with the datapad. Inside the datapad, were some plans about the Rebels from Commander Sato and about Places to go.

"Hmm... maybe Hera's datapad. But Hera never put her datapads around, even when there are pictures of Kanan. But this one has pictures of- Hera? Huh... Must be Kanan's..." Ezra then searched on the holo-net. There are music. He then decided, to put on the speakers of the ghost only in the nose guns, so it won't disturb other crews. First was a good music, but it sounds familiar. Right, it's the same music from the Broken Horn when he met Hondo. He then clicked next, and suddenly, there was a male voice. It was Kanan.

"Ohhh... Hera ! You are my one! You are my heart! I love you! A Jedi can't have relationships! But I want to have you !" Kanan's voice came out from the speakers of the Ghost. Ezra's face became red like a lightsaber.

"Oh my... Kanan must be drunk." Clicking next too many times so he won't be embarrassed about his master. But clicking it too much time, making Kanan's datapad malfunctioned. The datapad then made a loud screech from the speakers. Ezra wanted to push the mute button from the nose guns controls, but he accidently click the wrong button. He pressed a button that turned on all of the speakers in the ghost. the sound was very loud and very shrill. The ghost crews was shocked. Zeb jumped from his bunk only to slammed his head and he fainted. Kanan almost had a heart attack, because it was silent and then there was loud screech. Hera even used a silencer. Chopper... He just did what Hera do, using a silencer. Sabine suddenly turned on one of her bombs. Thank the force she turned it off right on time. She knew what was happening.

"Ezra..." Sabine face palmed.

The screech was very loud, the glasses started to shake. Suddenly all of the Ghost's glass shattered at the same time. Hera looked to her Great ship, now the glasses were all over the floor. Kanan can only close his ears with his pillow. While Sabine used a silencer on her helmet, her visors cracked, making her jumped and fall to the floor. Ezra didn't know what to do. So, he just slammed the datapad. It worked, but now it was broken.

"EZRA BRIDGER !" He then looked back and saw Hera. He was so busted.

"Hey, Hera... I can explain-"

"No, you can't! now clean the mess and fix the glasses !" Hera shouted. Sighing in surrender, Ezra swept the floor.

"What just happened? I had a dream about someone was screaming..." Zeb woke up only to meet Kanan.

"Yeah... It's Ezra. AND HE BROKE MY DATAPAD !" Kanan whined

"Woah! There are so many of you !" Sabine said in aw. Kanan then saw her using her helmet.

"Uh... you do know your helmet's visor cracked." said Kanan.

"What? I didn't- NOOOOO! It'll take me days to fix this !" Sabine cried.

"I'll help you..." Kanan smiled.

"Well thank you Oh great Jedi, but I think that screech just broke the locking system..."

"That means..."

"I couldn't remove my helmet..."

"Oh..."

"And you should be great that your datapad is broken. Cause I know your Darkest secrets..." Sabine laughed maniacally.

"You hacked my datapad ?"

" _Ohhh... Hera ! You are my_ one! _You are my_ heart! _I love_ you! _A Jedi can't have relationships! But I want to have_ you !" Sabine sang.

"Wait, that was what inside the datapad ?" Zeb asked. Kanan blushed.

"Uh... no... OKAY YES! Please... Everybody have their own secrets." Kanan shouted.

"Well, I did hacked your datapad, cause you put it on the dejarik table..." Sabine explained.

"And you didn't tell me ?!"

" Nah, I put it again on the dejarik table..." Kanan sighed.

"Ezra's gonna pay for this..." said Kanan.

"Hey, I have and Idea..." Hera came.

"spill it." Hera then told them about the plan. It was a great plan. All of them agreed...

the next day was the day Ezra will never forget. The day when The ghost crews gave Ezra a lesson.

* * *

 **Did you like it? "Ezra breaks" will end in the next chapter...**

 **The next title of this multiple-shot stories is "It's all about the Time !"**

 **By fellas ! :D**

 **Review=A booster for me=an inspiration=I LOVE YOU GUYS !=Review**


	6. Ezra breaks (part 6) final

**Hey, guys !**  
 **Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**  
 **Update !**

 **here you go!**

 **a nice chapter for revenge! :P**

 **Disclaimer : Woah ! this is Sabine... I just wanted to say that Ezra broke the Disclaimer button !**

* * *

"If we want to make revenge, we need help..." Zeb stated.

"Well, I know just the thing." Kanan grinned.

"What do you mean ?"

"The Empire" The room became silent for a long time, til Hera yelled.

"WHAT ?! Are you crazy ?!"

"Now that you've mentioned it, YES !"

"Maybe Kanan's right Hera."

"Zeb, don't tell me you agreed with him !"

"A guy needs to agree with his pal..." Zeb and Kanan's fist bumped with a chuckled. Hera sighed before Chopper came in with a beep.

"Ugh, fine. but only this once !" Kanan then frown at Hera.

"now what you ?"

"Well, we kinda need the help of Seventh Sister, Fifth brother, and Kallus."

"WHAT ?"

"do you want bucket heads or Vader ?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"On second thought, no."

"AAAHHH! EZRA ! STOP PUSHING BUTTONS ON MY HELMET !"

"What are these for ?" Ezra pushed 2 buttons at the same time. 1 made a click sound, and the second made her macro binocular go up and down over and over

"YOU PRESSED THE LOCK BUTTON !" she yelled as the binocular gave a flicking sound.

*flick*

*flick*

*flick*

*flick*

"Let me guess. Ezra pushing buttons on while you're testing it after your visor broke ?." Hera came and sighed.

*snap hiss !* a button from Sabine's helmet hissed and sparks came out.

"AAHHH! IT'S BURNING HERE !" Sabine tried to remove her helmet but failed constantly.

"The lock remember ?" Kanan pointed.

*flick*

*flick*

*flick*

"ARGH! This thing is annoying !" She grunted as the micro binocular on her helmet continued to flicker up and down.

"Anyway... Sabine, we need you in the cockpit please ?" Hera said.

"Fine..."

* * *

So, we need a help from those three imperials ?" Sabine said.

"Yup, and we need you to lure them," Kanan told them.

"Wait, that's not in the plan !" Hera shouted.

"Just, do what I say, and they'll follow you" Kanan smiled.

"Hehe... easy bait." Zeb chuckled as the Mando rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Fifth brother was done taking a shower and now getting dressed up. But suddenly, he noticed that his "hat" was gone.

"Where is my hat ?!" He looked everywhere in his room but didn't found his helmet. He ran out and got raged.

"WHERE IS MY HAAAAAAAAAT ?!"

"You're bald..." The seventh sister chuckled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TAUNT ME !" The fifth brother growled.

"Don't worry. You're not the only who got their things stolen." The big Inquisitor then noticed she wasn't bringing her lightsaber.

"your lightsaber I presume ?"

"yup."

"WHERE'S MY PANTS ?!" Kallus got out from his room using his clothes and a towel.

"Having a bad day ?" FifthBrother grinned.

"And I think you're having a bad day either."

"Hey, you two! If we want to get our stuff back, we need to go outside the hangar bay A.S.A.P" The seventh Inquisitor said.

"why ?" Kallus asked.

"Cause there's a note that says, 'if you want your stuff back, go outside the hangar bay. A.S.A.P" she took a note from her pocket.

* * *

"Okay, we're here " Fifth brother said. The three was outside. The fifth brother felt embarrassed cause he wasn't using his hat. Kallus-

well, let's just said, his face was so red, cause he's still using the towel.

"OH Imperials !" the three then looked in the same direction. Sabine was using her helmet, while putting Fifthbrother's hat, igniting Seventh sister's lightsaber.

"YOU !" The three growled.

"Hey, three dumbest imperials I've ever met-" The three charged at Sabine before she finished her sentence, and the Fifth brother pounced, making her fall. The others just made a pile.

"*gasp* Can't breathe !" Sabine raised her hand, waving it.

* * *

"So you need us to take revenge on the little padawan ?" Kallus asked.

"Yup," Kanna nodded.

"We need something to make him regret to pushing buttons again. err... something like that." Zeb rubbed his back.

"So we need a button then ?" Seventh Sister said.

"Yeeeah... But, there's one thing..."

"What is it Lasat ?" The fifth brother said.

"He kinda destroyed all of the buttons in our ship." Zeb then pointed the smoking ship.

"How about we use the imperials ?" Kanan questioned.

"Nope..." Kallus shook his head.

"Why ?"

"Cause he had pushed all of the buttons." They all then looked at the imperial building. It was smoking.

"That was fast..." Hera said, amused.

"Okay, now he's gone too far !" Sabine shouted.

*flick*

*flick*

*flick*

"uh... is that your macro binocular flicking?" Fifth brother pointed her helmet.

"JUST FORGET IT !"

"okay okay..."

...

...

...

"anywho... there is one button that hasn't been touched in the Ghost." Hera thought.

"and that is ?" Seventh Sister raised her eyebrow.

"The Holonet button."

"OOoohh... the hologram that destroys a child's brain..." Seventh Sister said sarcastically.

"So... um, what are we going to do with the holonet ?" Kallus fold his arms.

"Maybe we could broadcast something..." Kanan suggested.

"Uh-huh... and let the galaxy know all of our secrets..." Zeb reminded the Jedi.

"well, not secrets. We'll just use fake names. That's all."

"okay. That could do. There are a communication tower and a droid that can help us. Oh um, by the way. Can I have my pants back ?" Kallus said.

"Oh, it's at the top of the pole" Sabine pointed a near flag pole that has Kallus's pants on top of it.

"QUICK! TO THE COMMUNICATION TOWER !" Zeb yelled as they all run, leaving Kallus to get his pants down. Which is embarrassing, cause all of the stormtroopers were looking at him.

* * *

 **The things that are going to happen is just an act! :D**

* * *

Ezra sneaked into the Ghost. He didn't want the crew to notice that he destroyed an Imperial building. But that wasn't the problem. He's afraid of Hera's wrath because he didn't buy her Groceries that Hera asked. He yawned and went to watch something. He went to the smoking halls, where buttons sparked from the controls. The padawan sat down on the couch and stretch his arms. Ezra was bored. He then got an idea. He turned on the holonet, and then came a picture of an advertisement.

 ** _Advertiser:"Congratulations! You had won a C1-10P DROID !"_**

"What ?! It can't be me right ?" Ezra said.

 ** _Advertiser:"Yes, it's you! EZRA BRIDGER !"_**

"Do I ever heard your voice? It sounds like Kanan ?"

 _ **Advertiser:"I uh... I-** _***whispers*** _psst Hera, what do I do?"_

 _A sound from the background:" *Whispers* Just say you don't know what you're talking about !"_

 _ **Advertiser:** "okay. Um... _***starts to talk normally*** _ **We don't know what you're talking about !"**_

"Huh... okay."

 _ **Advertiser:"You didn't only get a C1-10P, droid. BUT TWO C1-10P Droid !"**_

"Wait, I DIDN'T !"

 ** _Advertiser:"You'll get a prize if you answer the question. Ready ? Who is C1-10P ?_ "**

"What do you mean C1-10P? The Droid I only know is Chopper-"

 _ **Advertiser:"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON ANOTHER C1-10P! A.K.A CHOPPER !"**_

 _ ***the screens then shows three Chopper, waving at the screen***_

"WHAT ?! NO! I DON'T WANT THREE CHOPPER! ONE IS ENOUGH FOR ME !"

 _ **Advertiser:"Sending them to your ship now..."**_

"NO !" Ezra pushed the next button, and then the next thing happened, is an image of something-

annoyed him...

* * *

 _ **Advertiser(It's the fifthbrother :P): "*deep voice* In the galaxy of chaos. Where there is no hope. And the Empire rule the universe. a group of heroes will RISE !"**_

 _ ***Lights turned on***_

"WHAT THE HE-"

 _ **Advertiser: " THE REBELS !"**_

 _ ***plays a cache song***_

 _ **REBELSSSSSSSSSS...! THE HEROOOOOOOES...!  
SAVING THE GALAXY FROM MANY FOOOOOOOEEESSSSSS!**_

"NOOOO !" Ezra screamed in agony.

 ** _Advertiser:"Introducing, KALLUS! AS THE LEADER OF THR REBELLION !"_**

 ** _*the screen showed Kallus leading a group of Rebels. Fighting Zeb*_**

"no... My nightmare..."Ezra whimpered as he covered his face. He pressed the next button and a thing happened.

* * *

 _ **Advertiser(Kanan again ! wohoo !) :"CONGRATULATIONS EZRA BRIDGER! YOU WON ANOTHER CHOPPER BY CLICKING THIS CHANNEL AGAIN-"**_

"Nope !" The annoyed padawan pressed the button again.

* * *

 ** _Host(Seventh sister):"Welcome to my tv show again my precious audience..."_**

"Ewwww..." Ezra said in disgust. but continued to watch it anyways...

 _ **Host: "And now, I'm with the most greatest Jedi I've ever met. Kanan Jarrus !"**_

 ***the audience claps***

"This can't be happening... this can't be happening..." he repeated the words over and over.

 ***Kanan came in***

 _ **Host:"Welcome Puny- I mean, Jedi. How are you today ?"**_

 ** _The Great Jedi that the Host had ever met:"Gorgeous... as always *winks*"_**

"EEEWWW! Force, take my EYES and wash them clean like a stormtrooper armor!" Ezra pushed the button.

* * *

 _ **Advertiser (Kallus's turn :D) : "Do you ever feel alone ?"**_

"Yes..."

 _ **Advertiser :"Disoriented ?"**_

"Sometimes, I guess ?" The padawan rubbed the back of his head.

 _ **Advertiser:"Need someone to guide you and tell you what is wrong and what is good ?"**_

"YES ! This ad know me so well !"

 _ **Advertiser : "Then you need to call our best PERSON !"**_

"wait what-"

 _ **Advertiser :"HERA- I mean, MOM ! She will guide you through your LIVES with RESPONSIBILITY !"**_

"NOOO !"

 _ **Advertiser:"And the best is, she'll give you RULES !"**_

 ***Hera pops up***

 _ **The Best Mom:"Hi kids! I'll teach you to be a good kid !"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

* * *

 _ **...**_

Ezra didn't want to watch any of the shows. Yet, because there is nothing left in the ghost that he could do, he searched for a _fine_ channel.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Narrator (Zebby !):"This is the story, of an Inquisitor, and a Mandalorian..."**_

"Oh no. please don't..." he whimpered like a cute Tooka.

 _ **Inquisitor**_ _ **The Imperial (Fifth brother): "I need to go...*Walks away slowly*"**_

 _ **Mandalorian(Sabine):"Wait! *grabs Fifthbrother's arm*"**_

 _ **Inquisitor**_ _ **:"I need to go. The Empire needs me !*crying*"**_

 _ **Mandalorian:"Then I'll go with you. *holding tears*"**_

"It's so touching... yet so TORTURING ME !" Ezra cried. tears unconsciously flowing down his cheek.

 _ **Inquisitor**_ _ **:"*sigh* I'm going to war. And if you go, you'll die."**_

 _ **Mandalorian:"I will now leave you. Trust me. We fight together, we die together."**_

 _ **Inquisitor**_ _ **:"You will ?"**_

 _ **Mandalorian:"yeah *smiles* I will..."**_

 _ ***their faces got closer, and the next thing-***_

"NOOOO! THE AGONY! WHY ?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME TV! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY PRECIOUS GIRL !" Ezra pushed the button harshly before anything he didn't want to happen, happens.

* * *

 _ **Advertiser:"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON ANOTHER CHOPPER! THAT MAKES THEM 5 CHOPPER !"**_

"GET OUT FROM MY LIFE YOU ADVERTISEMENT OF HORROR! YOU WILL NOT GIVE ME THOSE ORGANIC LIFEFORM MURDERERS !" He punched the button, and it smoked. The holo turned off. But pops another show...

* * *

 _ **Dad (I mean Kanan) : "Hey kid, what's up ?"**_

 _ **Daughter (Sabine, heheheheh):"*sniffs* I blew up a building..."**_

 _ **Dad:"A building? What did you do ?"**_

 _ **Daughter:" I found a thermal detonator in an Imperial building, and I was so curious. I pressed the button, and suddenly, it beeps loudly. I ran, and the building exploded! Many died and mad, because of my curiosity... *Cries*"**_

Ezra suddenly felt a sudden ache in his stomach. He remembered. He always does those kind of things...

 _ **Dad:"There there *Pats her back and leveled himself so he could face Sabine* Now you know, pushing buttons you don't know is not good right ?"**_

 _ **Daughter:"Yeah, I know. *stares at Kanan with a smile*"**_

 _ ***all of the sudden, a big thing, covered with black clothing came behind Sabine's back. He was holding an electro staff***_

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "What's a black thingy coming from behind?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 ***And then The big black thing, electrocute Sabine from behind while a big rock hit Kanan's head. Pushing his head, and then-***

 _ **(use your imagination...)**_

"NOOOOOOO! Ew EW EW! WHY ?!" Ezra cried. he turned it off and ran to his room.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Uh... hey kid, can I come in ?"

"Leave me alone Zeb! I don't want to push the open button !"

"Why ?"

"I'll have a nightmare about Kanan and Sabine !"

"Oh... that." Zeb chuckled. all of the crew with Fifth brother, Seventh sister, and Kallus were there. waiting for the kid to come out.

"Looks like mission accomplished !" Seventh Sister clap her hands.

"Yup. But now he's traumatized by an experience that should NEVER HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE !" Sabine growled at Zeb and Chopper.

"Hey, I thought it was the ninja scene !"

"We canceled it remember ?" Hera snap him.

"Oh yeah..."

"And chopper, why did you throw a rock to my head ?!" Kanan said while holding a pack of ice to the back of his painful head.

"WHOP BWA WHOOP GRRRR! (It was meant for Zeb! but you're too tall!)" Chopper beeped with a laugh.

"Anyway, we're done here." Fifth brother gave them a slight smile.

"Aww, who's smiling ?" Sabine teased.

"What? I- I don't smile" He then pouted like a grumpy Loth cat and Everyone laughed.

"Let's just go. It's been a pleasure doing this. goodbye, Rebels..." Kallus said as he and the two inquisitors left the ghost.

"Welp looks like Ezra won't push anything again right now. Including pushing my buttons..." Kanan sighed in relief.

"But, um... he needs to get out from the room ya know ?" Hera told the Jedi.

"Yeah... I know-"

"OH NO! MY WAFFLES ARE IN THERE ! MY BABIES !" Zeb banged the door with his fist.

"Get away Zeb !" Ezra groaned.

"LET ME IN !" Zeb pushed the button from the other side.

"broken remember? You need to open it from inside." Sabine smiled.

"Welp, time to use-"

"Kanan, Don't you ever use your shiny sword to cut my door !" Hera glared at Kanan.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Welp, who wants space waffles? I'll make new ones for you Zeb."

"US !" They all shouted. They went to the Dining room, leaving Ezra.

...

...

the door sliced open from inside by a lightsaber and then Ezra yelled.

"GUYS ! WAIT UP !" Ezra shouted. but realized the hole on the door.

"I'm so gonna be grounded by Hera." He said with regret.

"Ezra..." They all groaned. Ezra just chuckled slightly with a grin.

* * *

 **THAT IS IT BUDDIES**

 **I'm sorry for grammar errors, or any other errors...**

 **so, um. the end**

 **OR**

 **THE END ?**

 **bye bye guys :D**

 **Review=THANKYOU VERY MUCH !=I LOVE YOU :P = Review**


End file.
